earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Desire
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Epithumia: The Beginning - 1987 Ancient cultures called this being many names, and the ancient texts I have found refer to Desire by the name Epithumia. Desire and their twin sister Despair were the fourth and fifth Endless, personifications of concepts tied to sentient life in the universe. Desire is a strikingly beautiful figure with a mutable gender; becoming male, female, both, or neither as needed...or desired. As ever-changing as our own wants, Desire blends in effortlessly with whatever environment they wander. They live in the heart of a massive statue of Desire's own androgynous form known as the Threshold, on the outskirts of the Dreaming. Easily the cruelest of the Endless, Desire takes special delight in needling those who think they are "beyond" emotions or humor, such as Destiny or Dream. The motivation behind this approach is not clear. A more forgiving interpretation is that Desire reflects simple desire itself and not the actual acquisition or achievement, and is thus every bit as fickle and self-centered as the emotion. Still, such behavior tends to anger the other Endless, especially Dream, but that was not always so. Legends say that long ago, Dream and Desire were once the closest of the Endless. They had a falling out after Desire played a "joke" on their brother which resulted in Dream's mortal lover longing to be with another. Some texts say that Desire intended for this to happen, others say this was the fulfillment of the Axiom. Either way, Desire and Dream have been uneasy siblings at the best of times and true enemies at the worst. In the 1980's, this intense sibling rivalry had reached its most intense point to date. Desire: 1983 - 1987 When Desire's plans to put Dream and the Devil at odds backfired, Desire tracked down Unity Kinkaid, a woman born as a "dream vortex," a being whose psionic energy was toxic to the Dreaming itself and who Dream had been watching, waiting to see if her nature would manifest and she would need to be exterminated. Once they found Unity, Desire (under the guise of an "Ezra Walker") seduced her, married her, sired two children with her, and did it all without ever falling in love with Unity. While all this was going on, Desire began to plant seeds of desire in the minds of vampires (Beings whose entire existence may be some ancient curse from Desire), urging one pack in particular to do what was thought to be impossible: Capture an Endless. Desire: 1987 - Present While the other Endless were curious as to Dream's disappearance and busy trying to find their missing brother, Desire gave Unity a severe case of insomnia (to limit her time in the Dreaming) and returned to the Heart of the Threshold without a goodbye. With Dream's return, many years later, Dream finally took Unity's life to spare the Dreaming, but in Unity's passing, Dream and his sister Death found evidence of Desire's ultimate plan against Dream, and that plan's name was Rose. As Rose was the daughter of a vortex and an Endless, the Axiom both demanded Dream kill her but also forbade him from doing so. What's Dream to do? Well, I guess he has to first find the missing woman.Network Files: Desire of the Endless Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Perhaps the trickster of the "Endless Pantheon", Desire is said to have quite a number of tells (arcane markings that appear in every form assumed) such as the smell of summer peaches, cast two shadows (one dark and sharp, the other translucent and wavering), skin as "pale as smoke", and golden eyes that stare into the soul. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Reports vary as to which was originally the eldest of Desire & Despair (some even saying they were truly born simultaneously), but Desire is now universally recognized as the elder twin now that Despair has been reborn in a new form. The dynamic between the former equal siblings now seems to have shifted, with Despair being subordinate. Threat Assessment Resources * Endless Physiology ** Enhanced Agility & Coordination ** Enhanced Awareness & Senses ** Enhanced Durability, Resilience, & Strength ** Immortality ** Instantly Mutable Gender ** Metamorphosis ** Omnipotence (in The Dreaming) ** Sorcery ** Teleportation * Personified of Desire and Hate ** Grandmaster Psionic Ability * Heart of Glass Weaknesses * Adherence to the Axiom * Fickle * Potent Wards * Tells Trivia and Notes Trivia * Desire (or "Epithumia") is a beautiful, slim, and truly androgynous being with golden eyes, capable of appearing as a man, a woman, or neither. They are said to have a vicious cruel streak but yet is written rather favorably in the texts of the Order of Ancient Mysteries. Desire is the twin of Despair. Desire promotes hatred as much as love. * Desire's realm is called The Threshold, a colossal statue of Desire's body. Inside the immense effigy is a series of never-ending chambers and veins so impressive in scope that it is said that one could walk them until they grow old without ever once retracing their steps. Desire's private domain is located within the literal heart of the construct. Inside the cathedral of the heart are a gallery, scrying pool, and Desire's private residence and residences for their harem. * As Desire lives in a heart, so is their sigil a heart, whether figurative or literal. Desire often carries a lighter shaped like a heart or a glass heart token or places their hand over their heart when invoking their power. * Each of the Endless also has a personal fifth restriction defined in the Axiom. Desire cannot transgress an oath sworn by the First Circle, which goes something like "I swear by the First Circle, and the other side of the sky, and the sword, and..." There is no penalty to breaking this oath, it's simply metaphysically impossible for Desire to violate such an oath.Dinkley Files: The Endless Notes * In the comics Desire raped Unity. Unity is Rose's grandmother and Rose's brother was named Jed. Desire using the Ezra Walker alias might be a nod to Ezra Paulsen, Rose's paternal grandfather. Links and References * Appearances of Desire * Character Gallery: Desire Category:Characters Category:Endless Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Gold Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Power Limitation Category:Twins Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Shapeshifting Category:Endless Family Category:The Od